A Collection of Careese Drabbles
by carolinagirl919
Summary: These are non-linear drabbles I'm posting and updating frequently since the anniversary or Carter's death is coming up next month. #CareeseisEternal
1. High Beams

Prompt: Your OTP is stuck inside a car trunk and can't get out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening." Joss felt around the small, dank trunk for anything that could get them out.<p>

"Denial doesn't change things, Carter. I think we're gonna be here for a while."

"Don't talk to me right now. I could be home watching reruns of Family Guy, but I'm stuck in this trunk with you."

"I didn't think you still watched cartoons."

She couldn't see the smirk, but she knew it was there. "Shut up and help me find something to get us out of here."

"I'm sure Finch or Shaw are on their way. At least I think they are. Our phones were ditched not too far from here." John felt around the trunk and smiled when he felt something. "I think I found the headlights, Carter."

"John... if you don't... get your hands... off my breasts, I am going to shoot you with your own gun."


	2. Awkward Introductions

Prompt: Person A of your OTP is introduced to person B's ex.

* * *

><p>John sat across the table from Joss at the five-star restaurant incredibly uncomfortable. He was hungry, wearing a tie– which he <em>hated<em>, and had to sit through one of the most awkward introductions of his life.

"Paul, it's a surprise to run into you here," Joss said as Paul and his companion approached their table.

"I could say the same for you, Joss. You're looking good," Paul replied with a genuine smile. He turned to the woman standing next to him. "Joss, this is my girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa, this is my ex-wife, Joss."

The attractive younger woman held out her hand to shake Joss'. Joss reluctantly took it for a brief yet firm shake. "It's so great to finally meet you. Paul has told me a lot about you and I can tell that Taylor just adores you. His eyes light up when he speaks of you. He definitely thinks the world of his mom," Lisa exclaimed.

It took a lot of will on Joss' behalf to not narrow her eyes. "So you've met Taylor already?"

The hairs on the back of John's neck stood on end. He knew that tone, the sugary sweet, light and airy tone that Joss adopted when she was highly pissed, but could not express her true feelings due to their environment.

"Oh yes, and he's such a wonderful young man. You're doing an amazing job."

"Thank you," Joss said through a tight smile, but offered nothing else in reply.

John cleared his throat to break the prolonged uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Paul, Lisa– this is John," she introduced with a slight gesture in his direction.

John took Paul's extended hand and was put off by the overt firmness of Paul's grip. It felt as if Paul had something to prove. What that something was, John didn't know. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, John. It's funny. Neither Joss nor Taylor ever mentioned you."

"Likewise," John replied coolly.

Sensing the rising tension, Lisa wisely ended the meet and greet. "Well... we were just on our way out. We'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your meal." She almost had to literally drag Paul away from the table.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, John spoke up. "Wow, that was..."

"Awkward, I know," Joss finished. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No worries, Joss. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Hmmph," she retorted haughtily. She picked up the menu and studied it. "What do you think about the Chilean sea bass? It sounds divine." She looked up from the menu with a smirk to see the scowl she knew would be on his face.

"Really funny, Joss. I suddenly have a hankering for steak."


	3. Let's Break Bread Together

Prompt: Person A of your OTP surprises person B with their favorite food.

* * *

><p>John couldn't hide the smile on his face as the soft scent of jasmine assailed his senses after the passenger side door opened. "What are you doing here, Joss?" He put the binoculars he was using to watch their latest number, down to rest in his lap.<p>

"Felt like taking a walk," she replied with a grin after settling in.

"30 miles outside of Manhattan?" He mocked her in a high pitched tone, repeating her words from years ago and shot her an incredulous look.

"The air is fresher out here," she answered with faux innocence.

"Finch sent you out here?"

"Finch didn't send me anywhere. Finch politely asked me to make sure you stay on your best behavior."

"Gee, thanks mom. I think I can manage. I put my big boy pants on all by myself today." He couldn't resist goading her.

She didn't take the bait. "Big, eh?" She briefly let her eyes travel down to his lap before she met his eyes again. "I also brought something for you." She reached for the insulated bag sitting by her feet.

John took the thermos from her hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, my beefy vegetable stew that you love so much."

"Any warm French bread in that bag?" He took the spoon from her and dove in, not caring that the soup nearly scalded his tongue.

"Of, course." She unraveled the aluminum foil holding the crusty, warm bread and placed it between them on the arm rest. She took out another thermos of her own and began to slowly eat the soup, appreciating the tenderness of the slow cooked stew meat, spices, potatoes, and mixed vegetables.

Without another word, they shared the hearty meal in companionable silence.


	4. I'm In The Mood For Love

Prompt: Imagine your OTP in a gift shop or something of the like, possibly before they become a couple. Person A spots a mood ring, and just for giggles, they slip it on their finger. It changes to the color indicating "in love".

* * *

><p>Upon her entrance into the specialty shop, Timeless Trinkets and Treasures, Joss looked around for John. He was very cryptic during their call about why he wanted to meet her here, and she wondered if it was because of a new number. Spotting him near the back, she made her way over to him.<p>

"So what's the _real_ reason you wanted to meet me here?" she asked, watching him fiddle with the antique costume jewelry on display.

"Do I always have to have an ulterior motive to see you, Detective? Maybe I just wanted to see you and hang out for a bit," he replied with a look of faux innocence.

"Mmm hmm…" She gave him a sideways glance before browsing the trinkets displayed before her. "So you just wanted to see me?" she asked, picking up a silver ring with an elaborate design and a large black stone in the center.

"Is that so hard to believe? It's been a while since we just sat and talked. I feel like you're avoiding me."

She looked everywhere but at him. "I've been demoted and the hours are different now. I'm not avoiding you," Joss replied, even though she didn't really believe her own words. Changing the subject, Joss focused on the ring she still held. "This ring is cute. I wonder what kind of stone this is." She placed the ring on the third finger of her right hand.

Allowing her to switch from a topic she was clearly uncomfortable with, John answered, "It looks like a mood ring to me."

"No, this is too pretty to be a mood ring. Besides, this wouldn't qualify as 'antique' if it were. Wait... Why is it turning purple?"

John smirked. "I told you it was a mood ring. Doesn't that color mean you're relaxed?"

"Around you? Pssh, no. This must be the color for stress. I haven't worn one of these since I was a kid," she said with a smile.

"You wound me, Joss. How about we make this easy and look it up." John pulled out his phone to research the meanings behind the mood ring colors. His smirk soon changed into a shit-eating grin when he read the results. "Violet means you're happy and feeling romantic. Didn't know I had that kind of effect on you."

Joss rolled her eyes and released an exaggerated sigh. "Only in your dreams, John."

_I wish it wasn't_, he thought.


	5. You Got The Right One Baby

Prompt: Your OTP is heads over heels in love... Until they realize Person A drinks Coke and Person B drinks Pepsi.

* * *

><p>Joss thought she was in love. As a matter of fact, she was sure of it. But things quickly spiraled downward the moment they decided to go out and grab a slice for lunch. Sal's Pizzeria was one of the best places near the precinct to get a pie. Detective Riley– Joss still couldn't understand how John managed to pull that off– suggested the place for lunch and she happily agreed.<p>

"Since you're a big shot Captain now, you should foot the bill," he'd joked.

Everything was going great until he brought two cans of soda to the table while they waited for their pizza.

"What is this?" she asked with a disapproving frown.

John looked at her in confusion. "Didn't you say you wanted a cola? I got you one." He spoke with finality as if that were the end of it. It wasn't.

"Yeah, I said I wanted a cola. A Coca-Cola. I don't drink that," she said with disdain as she pointed at the can of Pepsi accusingly.

"But it tastes better. I don't really see why this is an issue."

"So you prefer Pepsi over Coke?" She shot him an incredulous look, waiting for him to see the error in his ways.

"Yes. Coke is too syrupy. Pepsi is _actually_ refreshing." To further his point, he opened the can of soda and took a long gulp of the dark cola.

Joss shook her head in disgust. "What's next, John? Gonna tell me Star Wars is better than Star Trek? It's like I don't even know who you are anymore." Her tone of mock despair was light and teasing.

"I'm disappointed that you'd think so lowly of me because I prefer Pep–"

"Shhh..." She reached across the small table and covered his lips with two fingers, cutting off his sentence. "Stop digging, John." She picked up the can with her other hand. "I'm gonna take this back and get a _real_ cola now."


	6. Smart Phones, Dumb Shit

Prompt: Person A butt dials Person B and Person B finds out that Person A has more than platonic feelings for Person B.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Detective... Hello? Joss?"<p>

John sat up in his bed and strained to hear who he thought was Joss on the other end of the phone. It was muffled and somewhat distorted, but it sounded like she was out. At a bar maybe? And she wasn't alone.

"So Joss, you're telling me you aren't seeing anyone right now? Because I know this guy, he's cute, has a great job, and is very single."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. And no, I don't want to be set up with some guy you know. Despite what you believe, if I was interested in someone you'd know."

Clearly, Joss hadn't intended to call him. This call was likely due to a "butt dial". John was just about to hang up, but the next question from her friend, a different voice this time, stopped him.

"So who is he? What's his name, what does he do, is he cute, have you already slept with him, and if you have, was it good?"

John could hear peals of laughter in the background. His interest was definitely peaked now. Was she seeing someone? She hadn't mentioned that she was seeing anyone. He'd hoped that she had healed and found a way to move on from Beecher's murder, but he secretly wanted her to move on with him.

After the laughter died down, Joss responded. "Seriously guys, there's no one."

"No one? Out of _all_ the men in New York, you're not interested in any of them? What about at your job? Your partner is kinda cute."

"Fusco?" John grinned at the surprise, confusion, and displeasure in her tone. She scoffed, "You _would_ be attracted to him."

Another voice, a third, chimed in. "Everyone at this table knows about Terri's affinity for chubby men, but let's get back to what she asked you."

There was a pause. If it weren't for the music playing in the background, John would have thought the call had dropped.

"Well... there is this one guy. But, we're just friends. He's sorta seeing someone right now."

"How serious is it with the woman he's seeing?"

"Linda!" A collective group of voices admonished the woman for her less than tactful question.

"What? It's a valid question. As long as he's not married and it's not serious, then she can go get her man."

"Listen, I don't know how serious it is between them. He never talks about her and the last time I saw her, she couldn't wait to show off the..." John could have sworn he heard her hold back a snicker. "_Gift_ he gave to her. Anyway, it doesn't matter because we're just friends– I heard him say that about us, too. And we sometimes work together so it just wouldn't work."

John was floored. She was talking about him. She was talking about Zoe and she'd obviously overheard the conversation between him and Shaw. Did she truly see him as more than just a friend? Could she really have an attraction to him?

"Well that's his loss. What about the guy I saw you with the other day? When I ran into you at the coffee shop? He was cute."

"Ian? Oh, that was just… just coffee."

"Well he seemed to have been pretty smitten with you."

She was with Ian two days ago? Is that why he had trouble getting in contact with her? Prickles of jealousy stabbed at his heart. That smarmy son of a...

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by another round of girlish giggles. "Okay, how about someone else take the hot seat?" Joss suggested. "Let's ask Linda about her love life."

John had heard enough and finally disconnected the call. Frankly, he'd heard too much. But now that he had this information, what was he going to do with it?

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah... this ran longer than a drabble. My bad. :)


	7. A Restless Night

Prompt: Person A of your OTP has a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning, keeping Person B awake. What does Person B do to get a good night's sleep?

* * *

><p>Joss was worried. Tomorrow was the day she would take the stand to testify against Alonzo Quinn. She'd already been prepped by the D.A. and a majority of the evidence she collected was allowed to be used in the trial, but she was still nervous. She knew that even with the mounting evidence stacked against him, if there were any holes in her testimony he could possibly get off scot-free. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned again, unable to sleep.<p>

"Joss," John groggily mumbled from under the covers. "Go to sleep." He turned to his side, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

"I can't. I've got too much on my mind."

He held her tighter and leaned up to kiss the scar on her chest. The scar from the bullet that tore through her body and nearly killed her. He lifted his head higher to softly kiss her lips. "You'll be fine. Let's go to sleep." He settled back into the pillows, spooned her body against his, and held her snugly against him.

"I love you," she whispered, thankful to have him there with her, to have survived this ordeal to see another day, and grateful to have been given another chance at life. Another chance at life with him by her side.

"I love you, too."


	8. Close(t) Encounters

Prompt: Your OTP sneaks away from a party to have smexy times in the coat closet.

* * *

><p>The kiss started slowly, almost lazily as they explored one another.<p>

"John, we can't do this here," Joss muttered unconvincingly between kisses.

"Yes we can," he replied with a nip of her bottom lip, his large hands roaming over the curves of her body.

"They'll notice we're... mmm..." He kissed the pulse point of her neck. "...missing." She loosened his belt buckle and unzipped his fly. "What will they think?"

"I don't care," he replied as he gripped her ample backside, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you?"

Pushing her against the wall of the coat closet for more support, he moved her lacy thong to the side to swiftly enter her. They both groaned in pleasure.

"No," she answered, her moans muffled with his lips against hers.


	9. Morning Wood

Prompt: Person A of your OTP watches Person B while they sleep.

* * *

><p>Joss awakened with the rise of the morning sun, noting that the room had finally reached a comfortable temperature. The air conditioner had died yesterday, so she and John had decided to sleep nude on top of the sheets. Since she was the first one up, she took this time of calm quiet to carefully observe the man who had become her lover.<p>

His breathing was slow and even, signaling that he was still deep in his slumber. Her eyes traveled from the sleepy calm of his face, to the contours and planes of his body. He wasn't a very large man with bulging biceps, firm pecs, or ripped abs. His body was lean and toned, a swimmer's build. His chest was riddled with scars, some that had faded to white with age, some were light pink, and others– the newer ones he'd obtained from the hazards of his current job– were a darker shade of pink.

No longer able to simply look, Joss found herself reaching out to touch him. Her fingertips grazed softly along his jaw line and over his lips. She traveled down further to draw lazy patterns along his torso, playing a game of connect the dots with each scar, mole, freckle, or blemish. She heard his breathing change slightly and knew she should stop and allow him to sleep, but she couldn't help herself. Seeing him like this was a rare occurance. Ever the early riser, he'd always seemed to wake up before her or had to leave in the middle of the night to work another number.

She momentarily paused her movements and her eyes traveled down to the dark thatch of hair below his waist. She smirked shamelessly; the man was _blessed_. She refrained from reaching for his cock, though it seemed to call for her. Lazily leaning to the right, it lay heavily on the top of his thigh. It was the source of many nights of pleasure for her, including last night's steamy encounter. Consumed with her lascivious thoughts she hadn't noticed that John had awakened.

"Enjoying the view, Joss?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, still sleepy yet sparkling with mirth. "Yes, I am," she replied as she unashamedly wrapped her hand around him, loving how he began to grow and stiffen from her touch.

"Careful, Joss. I could get used to waking up like this."

"Me too."


	10. Staying Warm

Prompt: Which person of your OTP hogs the covers? Which one won't stay on his/her side of the bed?

* * *

><p>John sighed and wrote off tonight as another test of patience. Joss had taken most of the covers again and he was tired of the tug of war for the comforter on one of the coldest nights of the winter.<p>

He stared at the white ceiling of her bedroom and waited. He was cold and he fought off another shiver. _Wait for it... wait for it..._ he thought. A few moments later, Joss rolled over to his side of the bed. A jasmine scented ball of bed linens curled against him with a sleepy mumble, "Cold... mmm."

John smiled and pulled some of the covers to wrap around the both of them, cocooning them in a warm snuggle. It wasn't so cold anymore.


	11. Working Late

Prompt: This ficlet (too long to call it a drabble) was based on a picture prompt from PiscesChikk. I've always kinda wanted to do this particular storyline, so this prompt just gave me an opportunity to test out how one of my favorite movies would fit in POI world. Anywho, here goes... The prize goes to whoever can guess the movie.

* * *

><p>John was exhausted. The flight back from Russia was especially long, but the mission was successful. They'd gotten the intel they needed and now it was up to the data nerds at the Pentagon to decrypt it and piece everything together.<p>

"You know Joss is gonna rip you a new asshole for this one, right?" Fusco asked as he pulled the car up in front of John's suburban home.

"She's used to me working late. She'll be fine," John replied. At least he hoped she'd be fine. After he'd missed his birthday dinner with Joss, Taylor, and Cali, he'd promised her he would make an effort to be home more.

"Yeah… sure. You keep on believing that. I thought my ex-wife was _fine_ too, until I came home to an empty house. She took Lee, took the dog; she even took the ice trays out of the freezer. What kind of a sick bitch takes the ice trays out of the freezer?" Fusco complained.

"How about I worry about my marriage and _you_ worry about your lack of one, Lionel?" John gave Fusco an icy glare and got out of the car. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fusco grumbled before driving off.

John silently walked into the quiet, darkened house. He tossed his keys on the table by the door, hung up his coat, and put away his briefcase. He did a quick check around the house like he'd always done since the beginning of their marriage. He made sure the alarm was set, checked that all doors and windows were locked, and made sure no intruders were lurking in the shadows. Once every room downstairs was cleared, he quietly made his way up the stairs.

He peeked into Cali's room and saw that she wasn't in her bed. John nearly panicked before he realized that she may have sneaked into her older brother's room. He went to check Taylor's room and found his room empty as well. This time, he panicked.

"Joss!" he called out, his long legs carrying him quickly to the master bedroom. When he opened the door, he found Joss lying in bed sound asleep with an open book lying across her chest. Marvin Gaye played softly from the stereo in their bedroom. Vanilla scented candles placed around the room appeared to have been blown out after burning for quite some time. On the nightstand, there was a nearly empty bottle of red wine and two wine glasses; one glass unused while another glass was partially filled with traces of her lipstick on the rim.

_Shit_. She'd obviously had planned a romantic evening for just the two of them and being the schmuck he was, he'd gotten home late. _Again_.

He picked up the book from her chest and took a look at the cover. The name of the book was "Hidden Desires: A Collection of Erotic Tales" and there was a picture of a woman walking away in nothing but skimpy black panties and sexy high heels while a bra dangled from her fingertips. The picture reminded him too much of the women he'd met in his work. The ones who would use their looks, sensuality, and games of seduction to draw in their prey before the kill.

"Will you walk into my parlor? Said the spider to the fly." John murmured.

Joss began to stir from her slumber and John bent the corner of the page where she left off, closed the book, and placed it on the night stand next to the wine glasses. He watched her stir again before she started to stretch. John took a moment to take an appreciative view of his wife in a black teddy. She'd waited for him and instead of having a romantic evening with her husband, she'd been alone _again_, reading a trashy book and drinking too much wine.

Her eyes blinked open and she smiled slowly. "I tried to wait up for you… Got sleepy." She sat up to meet him as he bent down for a kiss. "How was the convention? Make any big sales?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"It went fine. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead." I'm sorry for being late again, honey," he apologized. "But I'm here now. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm actually really tired now. I've got a long day at the firm tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?"

"We've got a huge case coming up with one of our biggest clients. I should've been working instead of reading some book Sameen suggested. She's right, though. It _is_ better than 50 Shades. But when you set the bar that low…"

"You read that kind of stuff?" he asked, now curious. The only thing he'd ever seen Joss read outside of legal journals and the newspaper was the occasional Essence magazine.

"Well… You aren't always here… I get lonely and sometimes the books are just an escape. It adds a little bit of spice to an ordinary and dull life." She looked away from his questioning stare. "Doesn't matter. Take a shower and come to bed, John."

He settled down beside her and kissed her gently. "I love you, Joss."

"I know," she replied weakly. "I love you too, John."

While he knew she meant what she said, John had a feeling that this needed to be the last time he showed up late again.

"I know. I love you too, John."


End file.
